


The Fastest Spook In The West

by Tenover



Category: Xatie
Genre: Gen, snazzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenover/pseuds/Tenover
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This is a story of a very spooky and scary skeleton. The skeleton was called Xatie. He loved watching other people fall in love, all he wanted was someone to fall in love with as well. So, he went on a quest to find his one true love, his soulmate. 

Xatie had spent many, many years in his village. As was common among skeletons with nowhere else to go. Of the numerous years of a skeleton 200, he spent there. When he decided to "leave the nest" to try and find his first girlfriend. Young and dumb, it didn't last, such as the nature of humans. He returned to the village after a 20-year relationship for she had died young. Young even for a human. This, of course, left an impact on Xatie. His time sulking back home was… Extensive to say the least. But 190 years later in the week leading up to his 400th birthday. His village was raided. Goblins. His home where he had grown up. His family. Though through luck or skill he escaped. He couldn’t say the same for his family.


	2. Chapter 2

He had spent about ten years drifting around aimlessly all memories of home fading, yet many stayed. After this time he finally regained hope when he found a portal. This portal he knew would allow him to travel extremely fast using wind magic. He knew at that moment he must find someone to share his life with. He entered the portal and ran. He would find someone.

After a week of long hard searching, he came across a small village almost identical to the one he came from. As soon as Xatie entered the gates of the small village a young girl ran up to him. Xatie guessed she was around 20, which was nowhere near Xatie’s age as he was 420 years old. Although Xatie thought that if the girl didn’t know his real age they might have a shot at being a couple. “Hi, my name is Xatie, what’s yours?” Xatie asked nervously. "Hi, my name is Sammy, why are you here?” The girl said. Xatie didn’t know how to answer why he was here, if he told the truth and that he wanted someone to spend the rest of his life with, he thought it might sound a little weird as skeletons are known for kidnapping people, specifically girls around 18-30.


End file.
